


二律背反

by bingjiayimai



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Build
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bingjiayimai/pseuds/bingjiayimai





	二律背反

万丈龙我睁开了双眼。

就连他自己都不知道自己为什么会在这个时候苏醒，明明整个白昼他都没有空闲，他的身体疲惫不堪，可是他的大脑却将他唤醒——恶作剧一般，毫无理由的。他环顾了一圈四周，石动美空还在睡眠之中，少女细微的呼吸声在寂静的房间里依旧无法称得上清晰。

但是桐生战兔并不在房间里，这并不是什么平常的事情，在大部分的时间龙我只要睁开眼睛就能看到熬夜的战兔在工作台前忙于研究的身影。虽然说，的确，他会吐槽战兔这样下去肯定会因为过劳猝死，但是不可否认的是这样的战兔给他一种奇怪的安定感，即使他自己绝不会承认，也不会告诉战兔。

在困惑之中龙我偷偷打开了冰箱上层的窥视口，亦或者说是窗户，他的本意只是看看战兔到底在不在咖啡馆里，事实上龙我根本没有想到过自己会窥见怎样的光景。

他看见战兔正在与店长接吻。

名为石动惣一的男人半坐在桌上，他的一条腿踩在地面，另一条腿则勾住了战兔的腰，他的手指插进战兔的发间细腻地抚摸着，以一种近乎温柔的姿态。仿佛是刻意让自己处在下位一般，他半抬着头，由龙我的方向可以看见石动的舌头与战兔纠缠的模样，接合着，发出不断搅拌的水声。战兔的手被引导着抓在石动的腰上，一定要说的话，那是固定，而不是柔软的抚摸，龙我不清楚，他只是【知道】而已。

“辛苦你了，”在亲吻结束之后，石动这么说道，他的语气，确实的，带着一种令人眩晕的笑意，“今天还像是之前一样的做吧，战兔。”仿佛是在进行某种欣悦的仪式一般，他的手指缓慢划过战兔的后颈和脊背，带着一种情色的，毫无廉耻的姿态揉捏着战兔的屁股：“你已经很想做了对吧？战兔？”

这样粘稠的语气与白昼当中的石动惣一简直判若两人，但是和他热情的态度相比，正与他相拥的战兔的态度就要冷静许多了。龙我无法看到战兔的表情，不过他大概可以猜到，夹杂着一点点嫌弃的，又确实的柔和，战兔说：“单纯就是你想要自我满足而已吧。”这么说着，他低下头去，轻轻咬啮着石动的脖颈，而石动则仰起头来，表露出欢迎的姿态。

“好孩子。”他的喉咙发出震颤的笑声。

战兔并未对此表示应答。

事情究竟是如何发展成现在的模样的呢？事实是就连战兔自己都会对此抱有困惑。那是从一年以前开始的，扭曲的关系，在失去了记忆的桐生战兔的脑海当中自然并不存在任何现实的伦理，石动惣一也从未告知过他——恰恰相反，他只是微笑着，以战斗之后的休憩和奖励的名义与战兔交媾，直到战兔明了其中的错乱为止。

石动也没有期待战兔的回答，他的手指从战兔的腰侧划过。战兔并未穿着平日的风衣，而是穿着短款的衣服，冰凉的手指让他瑟缩了一下，于是石动又笑了出来，在战兔露出其他神色之前隔着裤子抚摸战兔的性器。他的手指很灵活，就像是在摆弄他的那些泡咖啡的器械一样，但是石动摆弄男人性器的水平比他泡的咖啡好多了——某一瞬间就连战兔自己都错愕与这样的想法。

他发出喘息的声音，压抑着的，却在漆黑空旷的店里显得有些响亮了，石动偏偏还火上浇油：“没关系哦，战兔，你要对自己制作的隔音系统抱有信心，谁都不会听到的，无论是万丈还是美空，他们都不会知道的。”一边说着，他用另一只手去拉开了战兔长裤的拉链，他的手指温柔地按在战兔正在缓缓坚硬起来的性器的头部，用指尖的茧快速摩擦着无疑极为敏感的地方，接着他越过战兔的脸颊，看向另一个地方。

龙我莫名觉得，石动在看着自己。

那一定是错觉吧，龙我想，何况再看下去就是不礼貌的事情了，他现在就已经在犯错，那是多失礼的事啊，窥视他人的隐私，还是这样绝对不可能会期待被人看见的事情，可是他无法移动脚步，甚至无法移开视线。这不像是比喻，反倒像是真的存在某种力量令他看下去一样，即使他根本就对这些事情“没有一点兴趣”。

石动的手指沾染了少许前液，逐渐湿润的触感方便了他的动作，战兔的眼角无疑带着红晕，然而下一刻他却抽身而退。石动微笑着，将手指摆在面前，在窗棂映照的光芒之中粘液带着透明的反光，他把手指按在自己的嘴唇上，又伸出舌头舔舐着。仿若刻意令人联想到口交一般，他舔吮着自己的手指，微寒的夜里能够看到热气蒸腾的白雾若隐若现。

“可别把裤子弄脏了啊，”他在微笑的背后说道，“这么冷的天我可不想洗太多东西，行吗？战兔？你能忍耐吗？”

“闭嘴。”战兔说，考虑到这是一个命令，的确有点缺乏相应的底气了，石动并未刻意地指出这一点。他的行为模式确实发生了某种程度上的变更，比方说他解开了战兔的皮带，反客为主般把战兔轻轻推在另一张桌子上，他咬住了战兔的耳垂，温暖的呼吸一点点包裹着战兔，接着他拉下了战兔的内裤。“你喜欢这样，”他志得意满地说，“战兔，我说得对吗？”

他没有说错，战兔知道，温柔的抚慰，亲切柔和的，仿若家人的温暖拥抱对于失去了记忆的战兔来说的确是值得喜爱的东西，不过正常来看家人之间不怎么会出现一个人握着另一个人的屌这种情况。石动从战兔的眼中看到了这样的话语，手上的动作反倒更加卖力了一些，借着前液的润滑他按摩着战兔的后穴，那同样是温柔而猥亵的动作，仿佛要将褶皱抚平一般，他亲吻着战兔的颈侧，满意地体会着血管的跳跃。

人类真是一种有趣的生物，他想。

战兔的呼吸变得急促起来，他努力将身体向后仰起，但是又不像要从石动的手中挣脱的模样，他的呻吟依旧是压抑着的，只有抽气的尽头带着一点拐弯的尖锐声音。他的脚趾在室内鞋里蜷缩起来，手指握紧的时候手背突出青色的经络。被舔舐着脖颈的感觉并不算太好，某种生物的本能拒绝着将自己的弱点暴露在危险之下，只是他努力克制着反击的冲动——石动惣一是值得信任的，他努力告诉自己。

“乖孩子。”石动说，他顺着拉扯出的经络舔上去，战兔的声带也在微微震颤着，声音过分轻微了，可是依旧能够被人捕捉到。他看到万丈龙我，有着自己部分遗传因子的人正亲眼目睹这一切的发生，面红耳赤的模样令他起了嘲笑的心情。他伸入一个指节，柔软而紧窒的肠壁包裹着他的指尖，战兔的喘息混乱了，无法适应，这也是理所当然的。

石动安抚着他，用一个吻，唇舌纠缠着。与战兔相比石动的技巧自然要好不少，他引导着战兔的舌尖一点点探进自己的口中，然后用犬齿轻轻撕咬，战兔却逐渐向着反客为主的方向去，那有一种战斗的错觉——战兔开始伸出手去抚慰石动的身体，他并不青涩，多亏了石动的“教导”。石动暂时的放弃了抵抗，他任由战兔压倒自己，将自己推在桌上。

他的皮带被战兔解开了，接着战兔吃惊地看到他并没有穿内裤，石动小声笑着，抽出了自己的手指，继续咬着战兔的耳垂说：“这样也方便一点，你说对吧？”战兔啧了一声，也不知道那到底是什么意思，在翻找之中战兔从石动的衣服里拿出了润滑剂，然后他问：“安全套呢？”

“不需要那种东西，”石动握住战兔的手挤出一点润滑剂在自己的手上，这个时候他倒是开始给自己润滑了，仿佛展示一般，他将一条腿撑在椅子上，手指在后穴里进出，“你不想射在里面吗？战兔？”反正又不会出什么乱子，石动想。战兔却看了他一眼，摸索半天从自己的裤子口袋里摸出一个安全套来，他咬住铝箔纸的边缘，很轻松撕开了袋子。

“你真是无趣。”石动说。

紧接着他就连完整的话都说不出来了，战兔将他的腿抓住，轻松插了进去，早已习惯了被进入的身体很快做出了理所当然的反应。石动能够感觉到自己的身体被破开，内脏被挤压，括约肌被撑开，他抓住战兔的手臂缓缓吐出一口气来，看着他似乎适应了不少战兔才开始动作，咖啡店的桌子在碰撞中发出尖锐的响声——但是没关系，他做的隔音一直都很好。

如果排除掉万丈龙我正在看着的话。

石动的衬衫已经散乱了开来，也不知道是在之前的斗争中被撕开的还是他自己解开的，他伸出手臂搂住战兔的脖子，抬起头去亲战兔的嘴角：“做得不错。”那无疑是一个鼓励，就像是任何一次战斗或者性爱时他会对战兔说的——而战兔的确做得不错，甚至超乎他的想象。

想想吧，最初因为失忆甚至无法理解自身生理反应的人现在已经明白如何才能让自己和对手一同获得快感了。石动的腰被抓住，战兔不擅长表现得温柔，不过他的动作的确是这样展露的，信赖，坦诚以及渴望，一切都足够让石动发笑。他也真的笑出了声，那引起了战兔的不满，而战兔表达不满的方式就是停下动作，骤然的空虚令石动叹息出声，接着他说：“战兔，你怎么不继续了？”

“没什么。”战兔说，低下头去咬住石动的锁骨，他忍耐的呻吟与石动的一般支离破碎。但是石动不习惯压抑，他的声音更加明亮，甚至于放浪——战兔其实不怎么想用这个词语来形容石动，但是事实的确如此。那事实上让战兔有些不习惯，可是，就像是石动圈住他的腰的双腿和泥泞柔软的洞穴一般，他对此并不厌恶。

“好孩子。”石动夸赞着，用一种他自己都快要相信的，充满所谓爱意的语气，真的很有意思，包括了某种雏鸟效应，他敢打赌桐生战兔，葛城巧可不会预料到这个。他的身体被顶得滑开，又被拖回来，不断被进攻着前列腺，一种类似于电流的感受从尾椎蔓延而上，然后在大脑里爆炸开来。他搂住战兔的脖子发出呜咽的声音，他舔了舔战兔的喉结。战兔战栗了一下。

他看向万丈龙我。

此时此刻龙我的感觉非常糟糕——并不是那种因为撞破了他人做爱，亦或者是厌恶同性恋的糟糕，虽然对他来说这两者本身也不是什么值得庆贺的事情。他所感觉到的是反常的“兴奋”，并非来自于精神上的感觉，而是一种单纯的，怪异的感受，他咬住手臂才让自己不至于发出丢脸的声音，他错觉自己的身体也被打开进犯了。

那样的感觉太过真实，他的后背甚至能够感觉到桌上的凉意，他能够感觉到自己的腿弯被抓住，然后快感，从未体验过的快感将他的腰撞击得一片酸软。龙我知道自己这么做是不对的，他自己都觉得自己简直就像是个变态一般，但是他忍不住握住自己的性器，自虐一般上下摆动着手。

他还没有和香澄做过，他本来打算和香澄结婚之后再说做爱的事情的，再说他本来不觉得自己是什么欲望强烈的人，打拳也足够发泄自己过剩的经历了。可是全然陌生的快感将他卷入了进去，龙我几乎快要流下眼泪来了，他知道自己现在的样子一定很糟糕，他的前液不断流淌下来打湿了手指，但不够，还不够，他还想要更多。

为什么会这样，为什么会这样。

他忍不住开始摸索自己的后穴，他从来都没想过自己会在洗澡以外的时间直接用手指去触及那里，在监狱里的确存在鸡奸的行为，不过没有人会傻到去碰一个格斗家。他完全没有经验，唯一的知识来自于旁观的这场性爱，他的指节干涩，后穴吞入第一根手指并不算困难，不过他并没有感觉到什么特别的快感。

他胡乱摸索着自己的身体，插入第二根手指的时候肛口就有点疼痛了，那根本不舒服，龙我甚至有点委屈，他想要放弃，却在即将抽出手指的时候按压到了前列腺所在的地方。

龙我咬住自己的领口才忍住了尖叫，他几乎倒在地上，那的确是快感，混杂着自渎的羞耻冲入他的大脑，将本就不甚清晰的一切搅成一团乱麻。好舒服，龙我想，怎么会这么舒服，这样真的太奇怪了。他几乎想要求救了，不同的感觉混杂在一起，他觉得自己说不定会死，就算没有死也会发狂。

石动能够感觉到战兔射精了，精液驻留在安全套里鼓起一个小小的包，柔软地顶在他的身体里。他摊开四肢懒洋洋靠在了桌上，然后看向龙我的方位。

有他的遗传因子的家伙，感觉到他感觉到的事情，说实话也并不是多么意外。


End file.
